<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prom Night by GlowingMechanicalHeart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295300">Prom Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart'>GlowingMechanicalHeart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Male-Female Friendship, Prom, Secret Crush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:35:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Truth be told, she had been hopeful that Sandor would ask her to prom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prom Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yetis_girl/gifts">Yetis_girl</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>^For my pal, who always leaves such nice comments. Thank you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Sansa had to swallow down her disappointment.</p>
<p class="western">Prom was coming up and she had not been invited, also, it was themed after one of her favorite stories: <span>Jenny and Duncan</span>. She knew that since her break-up with Joff, she was all but a social pariah, only few of her friends remained, Jeyne, Mya and Myranda had stood by her side when she broke things with Joff. It had hurt when Margaery had began dating him almost immediately and began to ignore her.</p>
<p class="western">Theon and Jon had offered to take her, but she knew that Jeyne liked Theon and Jon liked Daenerys and she could not accept their offers, she thanked them and pushed them to ask the girls they liked. “Don’t worry about me, you both boy should ask them.” She told them.</p>
<p class="western">Truth be told, she had been hopeful that Sandor would ask her to prom.</p>
<p class="western">Sandor Clegane had been a not-so-recent addition to her friends. She had known him, of course, he used to be around Joff a lot, but after Joff began to mistreat her, Sandor had surprised her by taking her side and basically becoming her body guard. At the beginning, Sandor gave the impression that he didn’t like her, he was rough around the edges, brutally honest, with a short temper for idiots (which made her wonder why he was even friends with Joff). That, combined with his height, his scars and body type, screamed ‘Don’t mess with me’, he had intimidated her at first. But once she had gotten to know him, she found him to be good. He was far from perfect, but he was protective without being suffocating, he was brave and strong, he encouraged her to see people for who they were and not for who they pretended to be.</p>
<p class="western">Sandor had also spoken to her about his scars, her heart had broken when she had found the truth. Sandor had smiled at her anger, thanked her for being the only one to validate his pain. From that moment on, they had been nearly inseparable.</p>
<p class="western">Another thing that she liked is, that with her encouragement, Sandor had began to take anger management and therapy. And he had improved by leaps and bounds, he spoke often and highly of a man who went by ‘Elder brother’, who was his therapist. She was proud of him.</p>
<p class="western">And somewhere along the line, she realized she had fallen for him. She realized it when she found herself comparing other boys to him, only to find them lacking. She had dreamt about kissing him, she found herself wanting to hold his hand.</p>
<p class="western">But Sandor had never made a pass to her, and she was much to shy do to so herself. Even with Myranda’s encouragement, she couldn’t do it, her tongue would fail her, she would be a stuttering mess and she just couldn’t ask him.</p>
<p class="western">She sighed, prom was two week away and she had – quite hopeful and foolishly – bought a dress for it. It was ice blue, her mother had said that it brought her coloring well, Arya had approved and Jeyne had squealed, “You’ll be the prettiest!”</p>
<p class="western">But now, she had a dress but no date.</p>
<p class="western">She was sighed tiredly, she had really been looking forward prom and dancing alongside her friends. But it all seemed to say that she would’ve to find something to do as consolation prize. She let herself fall on the bed, groaned out loud and looked around dejectedly, she was about to grab a book to try and distract herself when her phone rang.</p>
<p class="western">She grabbed it and saw that it was Sandor, her heart did a little flip. “Hey, Sandor!” She chirped, no sense in letting him know she was upset. Knowing him, he would ask her out of guilt. She didn’t want that.</p>
<p class="western">“Hey Sansa, I have a question.” Sandor sounded worried.</p>
<p class="western">“Ask away.”</p>
<p class="western">“What color should I get my tux.”</p>
<p class="western">That broke her heart a little, it would seem that Sandor <em>was</em> going to go to prom with <em>someone else</em>. That hurt. “Ah,” she tried to sound nonchalant. “Why?”</p>
<p class="western">“Well, because we should match, shouldn’t we?”</p>
<p class="western">Sansa could almost see him frown, she also did, “I don’t understand, why should we match?”</p>
<p class="western">“We’re going to prom, yes?”</p>
<p class="western">Sansa’s mind came to a screeching halt. “Um,” she was able to get out. “No, we’re not.”</p>
<p class="western">Silence. “Oh. Fuck.” Leave it to Sandor to curse. “Fuck, Little bird… did I not ask you?”</p>
<p class="western">“No?”</p>
<p class="western">“Oh fucking fuck,” Sandor groaned at the phone. “Little bird, I am <em>so</em> sorry! I thought I had! Fuck I’m an idiot.”</p>
<p class="western">Sansa’s heart skipped a beat. He wanted to ask her! She didn’t know what to say to that, she wanted to giggle out of happiness and relief, she wasn’t taking anyone else! “You wanted to ask me?” She managed, her hands got a bit clammy and she did her best to control her voice.</p>
<p class="western">“Yeah,” she could clearly see him scratching the back of his head. “I just didn’t want to put any pressure on you, and well, the test got the best of me and I guess I forgot. But, ah, Sansa… I know we’re two weeks out, but, wanna go to prom with me?”</p>
<p class="western">Sansa felt giddy and happy, “Of course! I’d love to go to prom with you!”</p>
<p class="western">“Oh that’s a relief,” Sandor said. “But wait, can you get a dress so close? I mean, I know I fucked up and I’m giving you very little time, but if you can’t… well, we could go and catch a movie or something.”</p>
<p class="western">Sansa was moved, it was so kind of him. “I have a dress, don’t worry about it. Just get your tux, I think you’d look quite dashing in either gray or blue.”</p>
<p class="western">“Grey or blue? Got it. Well, Sansa, gotta go, need to finish an essay. See you at school, and thanks for putting up with my dumbass.”</p>
<p class="western">Sansa laughed, “Thank you for asking me, see you at school.”</p>
<p class="western">They both hanged and Sansa all but jumped up and down her bed, she was excited and happy. Now she could only hope to find someone to do her hair and make-up, she wanted to be the prettiest Sandor had ever seen her.</p>
<p class="western">***</p>
<p class="western">The next morning, she told her mother about it, fortunately, Catelyn knew a woman who could do both her hair and make-up. “I am glad you’re going,” Catelyn told her smiling. “It was <span>disheartening</span> seeing you be upset for missing prom.”</p>
<p class="western">Sansa hugged her mother. “Well, I’m going and I’m going to have fun!”</p>
<p class="western">“That’s my girl,” Catelyn said and squeezed her tightly.</p>
<p class="western">The days that followed passed in a flurry of activity, schoolwork and her volunteering kept her busy. She had already selected hair and make-up, she had her accessories ready and she was growing ever more excited for prom.</p>
<p class="western">The day of it, she could barely believe that it was finally happening. By the time she was done, she felt like a princess, she had chosen a braided updo that left some thin strands of hair to fall around her hair, her make-up was done in soft shades of pink. Her blue dress fit her perfectly and picked her accessories in silver. She allowed her mother to fuzz over her and take pictures.</p>
<p class="western">When Sandor came to pick her up, he looked quite dashing in a dark blue tux and he had gotten her a corsage. It was a beautiful little thing, white baby roses and baby’s breath, he placed it gently on her hand. “You look beautiful,” he’d told her when they had seen each other.</p>
<p class="western">“And you look quite dashing,” She beamed at him. She relished in the matching smile that Sandor gave her. “I’m excited!”</p>
<p class="western">Her mother had insisted on a couple of photos, neither minded and simply stood still side by side as her mother took them. “Have fun, don’t drink and drive.” That had been her father’s parting words.</p>
<p class="western">Sandor had opened the door of his car for her, only closing it after she had been safely in. He walked to the driver’s seat and climbed on. “Ready?”</p>
<p class="western">“Yes! Let’s go!”</p>
<p class="western">Sandor laughed at her enthusiasm, but started the car and drove them to the hotel were their reception was taking place. Once they were there, he opened her door and offered his arm, she took it smiling and together, they made their way inside.</p>
<p class="western">She gaped at the ballroom, it was all decorated in different shades of green and silver. They found their sitting place and chatted with the people around them, but they only seemed to have eyes for each other.</p>
<p class="western">They chatted while they had their dinner, and once the dance floor was officially opened, Sandor stood and offered his hand and they began to dance.</p>
<p class="western">“I didn’t take you for a dancer,” she admitted.</p>
<p class="western">Sandor shrugged, “I’m not much of it, but that’s the point of today, right, to dance?”</p>
<p class="western">“True.”</p>
<p class="western">And dance they did, only taking breaks when she felt tired or needed punch or a bathroom break. They danced the night away, and just before the night came to a close, the last song was a slow ballad. And they both still dance, her arms around his middle (damn his height!) while they swayed gently to the sound of music.</p>
<p class="western">“Thank you.” She told him.</p>
<p class="western">“What for?”</p>
<p class="western">“For bring me. I wanted to come, but no one asked.”</p>
<p class="western">“That’s because they’re idiots, Little bird. Myself included. I’m just, well, honored that you accepted.”</p>
<p class="western">She looked up, her heart was beating fast and loud. Finding either courage or stupidity, she pushed herself up and gave him a quick kiss at the corner of his mouth, blushing fiercely immediately after. “If you’re an idiot, then, you’re my idiot.”</p>
<p class="western">Sandor looked at her with wide eyes, but then he shook his head, grinned and said, “Yep, I’m your idiot.” And he lowered himself enough to give her a quick kiss to her lips.</p>
<p class="western">She beamed and returned it. “I like you, you know?”</p>
<p class="western">Sandor seemed to catch her meaning, “Well, I like you too.”</p>
<p class="western">Under the soft lights and with gentle music, <span>t</span>hey both grinned and once more kissed. No matter what happened tomorrow, they would always have this night. But somehow she knew, that something special had been born this night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>